masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Leksykon: Cytadela i rządy galaktyczne
Cytadela thumb|right Cytadela to starożytna stacja kosmiczna, najprawdopodobniej skonstruowana przez protean. Od wyginięcia starych gospodarzy, wiele ras zdecydowało się tam zamieszkać. Cytadela służy za polityczną, kulturalną i finansową stolicę galaktycznej społeczności. Większość ras ma tam ambasady w Prezydium, wewnętrznym kręgu Cytadeli. Wieża pośrodku Prezydium, mieści komnaty Rady Cytadeli. Sprawy Rady często mają daleko idące konsekwencje i wpływ na resztę społeczności galaktycznej. Pięć ramion, znanych jako Okręgi, rozpościera się w Prezydium. Ich wewnętrzną powierzchnię zajmuje miasto zamieszkałe przez miliony istot z całej galaktyki. Cytadela jest praktycznie niezniszczalna. W przypadku ataku stacja może zamknąć ramiona, tworząc w ten sposób solidną osłonę. Od kiedy stacja istnieje konserwuje ją tajemnicza rasa znana jako opiekunowie. Stacja Cytadela: Dane liczbowe Cytadela jest wyposażona w rdzenie pierwiastka zero, które generują efekt masy, ale większość grawitacji na stacji jest generowana za pomocą siły odśrodkowej rotacji. Rotacja: 3,5 minuty na obrót Rotacyjna siła grawitacji w Okręgach: 1,02 grawitacji ziemskiej Rotacyjna siła grawitacji w Prezydium: 0,3 grawitacji ziemskiej Całkowita długość (otwarta): 44,7 km Średnica (otwarta): 12,8 km Długość ramienia: 43,6 km Szerokość ramienia: 330 km Średnica Kręgu Prezydium: 7,2 km Szerokość Kręgu Prezydium: 553 m Grubość osłony zewnętrznej: 13 m Populacja: 13,2 miliona (nie wliczając opiekunów) Waga całkowita: 7,11 miliarda ton metrycznych Wysokość Wieży Prezydium: 1047 m Stacja Cytadela: Krąg Prezydium Pierścień to zamknięta, przypominająca park przestrzeń, która służy za punkt łączący pojedyncze Okręgi. Wzdłuż jego wewnętrznych ścian ciągną się ambasady wpływowych ras oraz rezydencje elity galaktyki. Prezydium jest pełne restauracji, barów i pełnych przepychu miejsc spotkań na otwartym powietrzu. Grawitacja wynosi mniej więcej jedną trzecią grawitacji ziemskiej. Holograficzne „niebo” jest wyświetlane na wewnętrznej powierzchni „sufitu” pierścienia. W przeciwieństwie do Okręgów, gdzie aktywność nigdy nie zamiera, w Prezydium utrzymywany jest dwudziestogodzinny tryb dnia i sześciogodzinna „noc”, podczas której przygasza się światła, a „niebo” przechodzi przez cykl nocy. Biura i rezydencje są nierzadko otwarte do wewnątrz. Rezydencje ambasadorów często w ogóle nie posiadają ścian zewnętrznych. Przestępczość nie jest jednak problemem, ze względu na liczebność oficerów SOC w okolicy oraz wszechobecne urządzenia monitorujące na terenie Prezydium. Ewentualny złodziej jest natychmiast identyfikowany i aresztowany. Pierścień mieści również główne porty kosmiczne Cytadeli. Ponieważ znajduje się najbliżej osi, statek musi nadrobić mniej ruchu, zaś zmniejszona grawitacja ułatwia załadunek. Setki statków przewijają się przez doki Cytadeli każdego dnia, zaś każda rasa, która posiada ambasadę na stacji, otrzymuje własny dok do użytku prywatnego. W Wieży znajdującej się w środku Pierścienia mieszczą się: kontrola lotów kosmicznych oraz administracja Rady Cytadeli. Wieża wznosi się na ponad kilometr w przestrzeń nad pierścieniem i wydaje się wzbijać „do przodu”, równolegle do ramion. Ponieważ stoi dokładnie w punkcie osi, nie doświadcza dużej siły odśrodkowej. Utrzymywana za pomocą pól efektu masy grawitacja wewnątrz budowli jest ustawiona pod kątem 90 stopni do Pierścienia i Okręgów. U stóp Wieży znajduje się dok dyplomatyczny. Zwykle wykorzystywany jest przez kurierów dyplomatycznych oraz Widm, ale stacjonujące w nim na stałe zwinne wahadłowce mogą ewakuować Radę w wypadku sytuacji awaryjnej. Stacja Cytadela: Mgławica Węża Cytadela otoczona jest błękitną mgławicą refleksyjną. Światło mgławicy jest tak naprawdę światłem same Cytadeli, rozproszonym i odbitym z powrotem w kierunku stacji. Z początku sądzono, że Mgławica Węża składa się z mikroskopijnych cząsteczek gruzu. Wedle powszechnie uznawanej teorii, proteanie korzystali z nanotechnologii molekularnej, by produkować niebywale trwałe materiały konstrukcyjne użyte przy budowie Cytadeli. W przeciwieństwie do innych mgławic, Mgławica Węża nie zanika z czasem, więc musi być w jakiś sposób zasilana. Według najbardziej popularnej teorii, nienadające się do powtórnego wykorzystania odpady gromadzone przez opiekunów Cytadeli są w jakiś sposób rozbijane na atomy bądź molekuły i wystrzeliwane w kierunku obłoków tworzących mgławicę. Gęsta mgławica stwarza zagrożenie nawigacyjne. Poza relatywnie przejrzystymi obszarami naokoło Cytadeli, wyładowania elektryczne występują dosyć często. Ponieważ nie blokują ich bariery kinetyczne, mogą wyrządzić poważne szkody statkom kosmicznym o metalowej konstrukcji. Ponadto, gęste obłoki pyłu mogą zniwelować odpychanie barier kinetycznych montowanych na mniejszych statkach. Jeśli taki statek porusza się w danym momencie z wystarczającą prędkością, efekt jest zbliżony do trafienia z piaskera. Próba dotarcia do Cytadeli poprzez nawigowanie przez otwartą przestrzeń kosmiczną nie jest wskazana; jedyna bezpieczna droga wiedzie przez orbitujące wokół stacji przekaźniki masy. Stacja Cytadela: Okrąg Znaczna część populacji Cytadeli mieszka w Okręgach, czyli pięciu ogromnych ramionach stacji, które wspólnie mieszczą wszystkie mieszkalne i handlowe dzielnice Cytadeli. Wiele ras założyło tu własne enklawy kulturowe. Gęstość zaludnienia jest niezwykle wysoka, tak samo zresztą jak koszty życia. Okręgi przypominają pod tym względem zamieszkałem miasta, takie jak Hongkong czy Singapur. Ramiona są otwarte u góry, a nad nadbudową królują drapacze chmur. Wieże są uszczelnione, by mogły wznosić się w próżnię, ponieważ atmosfera zdatna. do oddychania jest utrzymywana tylko do wysokości około 7 metrów. Utrzymuje się ją za pomocą dośrodkowej siły rotacji oraz „błony” składającej się z gęstego, bezbarwnego gazu sześcifluorku siarki, zatrzymywanego w miejscu za pomocą starannie regulowanych pól efektu masy. Widok z Okręgów jest spektakularny. W tle dostrzec można gwiazdy, Mgławicę Węża oraz znajdującego się nieopodal błękitnego olbrzyma zwanego „Wdową”. Wszystko przesuwa się w polu widzenia, gdy stacja obraca się, by utrzymać stabilność. Na pierwszy planie widać zaś niegasnące światła budynków oraz pojazdów na przeciwległym ramieniu. Na Cytadeli nie istnieje prawdziwy podział na dzień i noc. Stacja trzyma się wprawdzie standardowego, galaktycznego systemu mierzenia czasu ze względu na funkcje polityczne, ale przedsiębiorstwa rzadko są zamykane, zaś mieszkańcy ustalają swój własny rytm wedle potrzeb, nie wedle podziału na dzień i noc. Nieustająco buduje się rozmaite przybudówki, dodatki czy modyfikacje, choć muszą pozostawać one w ramach określonych specyfikacji tak, by nie zagrażać działaniu stacji. Od czasu do czasu w jednej z dzielnic pojawiają się opiekunowie i przemieszczają, przerabiają bądź przekształcają elementy architektury bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Mieszkańcy Okręgów przyzwyczaili się do tych niewytłumaczalnych najść. Stacja Cytadela: Służby Ochrony Cytadeli (SOC) Ochrona Cytadeli to ochotnicza służba policyjna odpowiadająca przed radą Cytadeli. Obowiązkiem 200000 oficerów SOC jest utrzymywanie porządku publicznego w gęsto zaludnionej Cytadeli. Ponadto, zajmują się oni również zwalczaniem piractwa, egzekwowaniem cła oraz przeprowadzaniem misji ratunkowych w obrębie gromady Cytadeli. SOC dzieli się na sześć pionów: * Wykonawczy – mundurowi, którzy patrolują Cytadelę i reagują na nagłe wezwania. * Śledczy – detektywi SOC, którzy dociekają prawdy, rozwiązują zagadki przestępstw i doprowadzają winnych przed oblicze wymiaru sprawiedliwości, * Celny – zajmuje się kontrolą pasażerów i kontenerów towarowych przychodzących codziennie przez port Cytadeli. * Sieciowy – pion zaangażowany w zwalczanie „cyberprzestępstw” takich jak kradzież tożsamości czy praw autorskich, hakowanie i ataki wirusowe oraz obecność nielegalnej sztucznej inteligencji. * Nadzwyczajnego reagowania – zajmuje się sytuacjami z udziałem zakładników, rozbrajaniem bomb oraz bandytami dysponującymi bronią ciężką. Pion ten ponadto stanowi pierwszą linie obrony w, mało prawdopodobnym, wypadku przedostania się napastników na Cytadelę, gdyż jest wyposażony w uzbrojenie wojskowe. * Patrolowy – marynarka wojenna SOC. Ich statki są rozmieszczane po całej przestrzeni gromady Cytadeli. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych pionów, oficerów pionów patrolowego rzadko widuje się na Cytadeli i rzadko pozostają w dłużej w jednym miejscu. Wstąpienie w szeregi SOC jest prestiżowe. Aplikacje muszą zostać poparte przez Radnego Cytadeli lub ambasadora „sprzymierzonej” z Radą rasy. Aplikanci mają na ogół ze sobą wiele lat wybitnej służby w formacjach wojskowych bądź policyjnych swojego narodu, ale niedoświadczony aplikant, który wykazuje się wielkim talentem, może liczyć na równe szanse. SOC często pozostaje w konflikcie z Widmami. Wieli oficerów SOC, między innymi Obecny egzekutor Venari Pallin, uważa, iż Widmom pozwala się „stawiać się ponad prawem”, co jest niebezpieczne. Ten pogląd zyskał ostatnio na wiarygodności za sprawą poczynań Sarena Arteriusa. Widma ze swojej strony irytują się, gdy SOC-owskie przywiązania do procedur i procesów spowalnia oraz utrudnia prowadzone przez nie śledztwa. Rada Cytadeli thumb|right Rada to władza wykonawcza, składająca się z przedstawicieli Republik Asari, Hierarchii Turian oraz Związku Salariańskiego. Chociaż oficjalnie Rada nie ma władzy nad niezależnymi rządami poszczególnych ras, decyzje Rady mają ogromny wpływ. Żadna z ras Rady nie jest na tyle silna, by powstać przeciw pozostałym dwóm, a wszystkie są żywo zainteresowane kompromisem i współpracą. Każda z ras Rady posiada ogólne cechy związane z różnymi aspektami zarządzania galaktyką. Asari sprawdzają się w mediacjach oraz w dyplomacji. Turianie dostarczają wojsk, a salarianie zbierają informacje oraz dane wywiadowcze. Każdy gatunek otrzymujący przywilej złożenia placówki ambasady na terenie stacji staje się stowarzyszonym członkiem Rady, przyjmując jednocześnie Konwencję Cytadeli. Stowarzyszeni członkowie mogą proponować nowe punkty obrad, jednak nie podejmują decyzji. Ludzkie Przymierze Systemów stało się członkiem Cytadeli w 2156 roku. Przestrzeń Cytadeli thumb|right rzestrzeń Cytadeli to nieoficjalne określenie rejonu kosmosu kontrolowanego przez rasy, które uznają zwierzchnictwo Rady Cytadeli. Na pierwszy rzut oka może się wydawać, że owa przestrzeń obejmuje całą galaktykę. W istocie to mniej niż 1 procent zbadanych gwiazd. Nawet napęd FTL korzystający z efektu masy to narzędzie zbyt powolne w skali galaktyki. Układy nieposiadające miejsc do ładowania przekaźników masy stanowią barierę dla eksploracji. Jedynie przekaźniki masy pozwalają na przemierzanie setek lat świetlnych w mgnieniu oka i stanowią klucz do zbadania nieprzebranej przestrzeni galaktyki. Tam, gdzie aktywowany zostaje przekaźnik masy, dany układ szybko się rozwija. Przekaźnik masy stanowi węzeł, z którego statki wykorzystujące już napęd FTL docierają do sąsiednich systemów gwiezdnych. W ten sposób tworzy się sieć powiązanych układów, które łączą się i przenikają na ogromniej przestrzeni. Widma thumb|right Widma to agenci Wydziału Wywiadu i Działań Militarno-Obronnych. Widma odpowiadają jedynie przed Radą Cytadeli. Są elitarnymi agentami wojskowymi. Posiadają kompetencje i immunitet. Mogą korzystać z wszelakich dostępnych środków, by realizować swoje cele. Działają niezależnie lub w niewielkich grupach. Niektórzy są empatycznymi rozjemcami, rozwiązującymi problemy na drodze dyplomacji. Inni są zimnokrwistymi zabójcami, bezwzględnie rozprawiającymi się z przeciwnościami. Wszyscy wykonują swoje zadania, działając często poza prawem. Funkcja Widma powstała po przyłączeniu się do Rady salarian. Przez wiele lat agenci działali w tajemnicy, jako cicha broń. Dopiero po rebeliach krogańskich ich tożsamość została upubliczniona. Przydzielenie Widma do zadania nie jest wiążącym ruchem, jak wysyłanie wojsk, jednak w sposób jasny daje do zrozumienia, że Rada jest zaniepokojona konkretną sprawą. Konwencje Cytadeli Te rozmowy dyplomatyczne miały miejsce tuż po rebeliach krogańskich. Stanowiły reakcję na zniszczenia spowodowane konfliktem oraz próbę zdystansowania się Rady od brutalnego sposobu prowadzenia wojny stosowanego przez krogan. Konwencje regulują zakres użycia broni masowego rażenia, która zdefiniowano jako taką, która wprowadza zmiany środowiskowe w danym świecie. Bomba, która wybuchając tworzy ogromny krater, nie podpada pod tę definicję; bronią masowego rażenia jest natomiast bomba, która powoduje „nuklearną zimę”. Użycie broni masowego rażenia jest zabroniona na „zielonych” światach, takich jak Ziemia, których ekosfera ma warunki sprzyjające zamieszkaniu. Jeśli taki nadający się do zamieszkania świat zostanie zniszczony, nie będzie mógł zostać zastąpiony przez miliony lat. Konwencje nie zabraniają użycia broni masowego rażenia na nieprzyjaznych światach bądź na uszczelnionych stacjach kosmicznych. Armie wielu nacji wciąż pracują nad ulepszaniem broni masowego rażenia oraz gromadzą jej zapasy. Konwencje podzieliły broń masowego rażenia na stopnie zagrożenia, gdzie stopień I oznacza największe zagrożenie dla pokoju galaktycznego. * Stopień I: Uderzenia kinetyczne na ogromną skalę, takie jak celowe zrzucanie asteroid bądź wytrącanie z orbit stacji kosmicznych. W zasadzie łatwo dostępne (można bowiem wykorzystać gruz gromadzony przez planety), uderzenia kinetyczne są ulubionym sposobem walki terrorystów oraz nacji „trzeciej galaktyki” * Stopień II: Broń charakteryzująca się samo powielaniem oraz niemożnością sprawowania nad nią kontroli, czyli nanotechnologia, wirusy, bakterie, „mechanizmy von Neumanna” oraz destrukcyjne wirusy komputerowe. Broń tego rodzaju może spoczywać w uśpieniu przez miliony lat, czekając tylko na nieuważnego gościa, który zaniesie ją inny świat. * Stopień III: Broń dużej skali, korzystająca z wybuchu energii, na przykład głowice nuklearne czy broń oparta na antymaterii. * Stopień IV: Obce rasy celowo wprowadzone, by wyprzeć rdzenne formy życia, niezbędne do prawidłowego funkcjonowania danego ekosystemu. Manipulacja ekologiczna nierzadko przynosi skutki po wielu latach, co sprawia, że w takim przypadku trudno jest dowieść winę. Traktat z Farixen Ze względu na przerażający potencjał zniszczenia, jaki niosły ze sobą pancerniki, rasy zrzeszone w Radzie postanowiły podczas konferencji farixeńskiej, że należy ustalić proporcjonalny limit produkcji pancerników dla każdego z nich. Na szczycie piramidy znajduje się utrzymująca pokój flota turian. Za nimi znajdują się pozostałe rasy Rady, czyli na chwilę obecną asari oraz salarianie. rasy sprzymierzone z Radą znajdują się na samym dole, jeśli chodzi o możliwości produkcji pancerników. Ludzkie Przymierze należy do tej ostatniej grupy. Proporcja limitu nałożonego na turian w porównaniu z Radą oraz sprzymierzonymi wynosi 5:3:1, czyli na każdego pancernika, którego mogą skonstruować ludzie, przypadają trzy zbudowane przez asari i pięć turiańskich. en:Codex/Citadel and Galactic Government es:Códice/El gobierno galáctico y la Ciudadela fr:Codex/Citadelle et gouvernement galactique hu:Kódex/Fellegvár és Galaktikus kormány Kategoria:Leksykon